If I ain't got you
by meetmeinthemiddle
Summary: Algunas personas quieren anillos de diamantes. Algunas simplemente quieren todo, pero "todo" significa "nada" si no te tengo a ti. One shot Faberry. Advertencia: G!P


**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Después del que ella juraría había sido uno de los días más difíciles desde que trabaja allí, Rachel se encontraba sentada en su escritorio terminando de rellenar unos informes cuando el teléfono de su despacho sonó.

—Dime Marley

—Señorita Berry, tengo a su esposa por la línea 4

—Gracias Marley. Por cierto, ya te puedes ir. No te voy a necesitar más esta tarde y cuando acabe con estos informes creo que yo también me iré a casa. Y por favor, llámame RACHEL —añadió con un tono de humor en su voz. Hacía casi un año que Marley trabajaba como su secretaria y siempre le tenía que repetir lo mismo.

—De acuerdo. Gracias Rachel.

Tras colgar, pulsó una tecla y al otro lado sonó la voz de su mujer.

—Hola cariño —Se adelantó a decir Rachel, sabiendo que por la hora que era su mujer no estaría de muy buen humor.

—Rachel, ¿se puede saber a qué hora piensas venir a casa? —dijo un poco enfadada.

—Justo estaba diciéndole a Marley que cuando acabara con estos inform… —No pudo terminar la frase porque de nuevo su esposa estaba hablando.

—Rachel me da igual lo que estés haciendo. Me prometiste que esta noche iba a ser diferente, que llegarías temprano y cenaríamos juntas. Son casi las ocho de la tarde, he retrasado la hora de la cena solo por ti. Los niños tienen que madrugar y quieren verte antes de irse a dormir. ¿A caso esos informes son más importantes que estar con tu familia? —Rachel pudo notar la tristeza en la voz de su mujer y lo cierto era que en esos momentos no tenía la suficiente energía para lidiar con un problema más.

—Quinn por favor, no empieces ¿quieres?

— ¿Que no empiece qué Rachel? Fuiste tú la que prometió que las cosas iban a cambiar y yo veo que todo sigue igual.

—Bueno, te estoy diciendo que en cuanto termine estos informes iré. Por favor, no quiero pelear ahora. En media hora estaré allí

—De acuerdo, pero por favor intenta no tardar más de media hora

—No, lo prometo. Nos vemos en un rato —Su esposa se despidió y colgó.

Se quedó un momento admirando la foto familiar que adornaba su escritorio. Pensó en que, cuando era joven, jamás imagino que su vida sería así. No se quejaba, pero tampoco era con lo que había soñado.

* * *

Rachel entró en el gran apartamento que compartía con su mujer y sus cuatro hijos después de un duro día de trabajo.

— ¿Quinn? — Dijo mientras ponía su abrigo en el perchero y su maletín en el suelo. Su esposa asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y le sonrió

— Hola cariño, has tardado menos de media hora— dijo caminando por el pasillo— ¿cómo está mi abogada favorita? — Preguntó acercándose a ella y depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Rachel solo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Dónde están los niños?— Preguntó

—Emma y Chris está en su habitación haciendo los deberes. Elliot también está en su habitación, construyendo algo con sus juguetes Lego que no quiere que nadie vea hasta que lo acabe y Sophia está en la mesa de la cocina dibujando — le explicó. Rachel simplemente asintió — Rach ¿estás bien? Ya sé que soy una pesada, pero de verdad, últimamente estás como apagada, ya no sonríes como antes.

— Sí sonrío

— Sí, cuanto estás aquí con nosotros. Fuera de esta casa no he visto una sonrisa de verdad en tu cara en muchísimo tiempo — Dijo preocupada. Rachel suspiró

— He madurado Quinn

— ¿Y madurar significa que no puedes sonreír nunca? — Rachel rodó los ojos.

— Tengo que trabajar en un caso — Dijo ignorando la pregunta de su esposa y encaminándose a su despacho.

— La cena estará lista en veinte minutos. Vas a venir y sentarte con nosotros a cenar, Rachel. Me da igual cuán importante sea ese maldito caso — dijo Quinn con un tono amenazador en sus palabras. Dio media vuelta y entró de nuevo en la cocina.

—¿Mami? — La rubia sonrió a su hija de cinco años

—¿Qué pasa cariño? — le preguntó mientras removía la salsa de los espagueti que estaba preparando. Sophia levantó un trozo de papel y Quinn caminó hacia la mesa para verlo mejor — ¿Es nuestra familia? — le preguntó a la pequeña

— Sí. ¡Tú, mamá, Emma, Chris y yo! — Contestó Sophia emocionada. Quinn levantó una ceja.

—¿Dónde está Elliot? — Preguntó, refiriéndose a su hijo de tres años que por lo visto su hermana había olvidado dibujar.

— ¿Tengo que ponerlo? — Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, tienes que ponerlo. Dibuja a tu hermano… y bien — Dijo señalándola y con un tono de advertencia en su voz, se dio la vuelta y siguió cocinado.

—De acuerdo…— Resopló la niña, dibujando a su hermano antes de volver a enseñarle el dibujo a su madre otra vez.

—Gracias, ¿quieres que lo pegue en la puerta del frigo? — Preguntó. Sophia se mordió el labio.

—¿Puedo ir a dárselo a mamá? — Preguntó. Quinn sonrió suavemente y asintió — Quiero escribir "te quiero mamá" pero no sé cómo — dijo un poco triste.

—Pronto sabrás cariño, solo tienes que seguir trabajando en el colegio— dijo Quinn, agarrando el lápiz del color favorito de Rachel de la caja de colores de su hija — ¿Qué te parece si lo escribo por ti?

—¡Sí! —Quinn sonrió, escribió el mensaje en el dibujo y se lo devolvió a su hija— ¡Gracias!

—De nada cariño, ve a dárselo a mamá — dijo, riendo al ver como su emocionada hija salía corriendo de la cocina.

* * *

Rachel soltó un gran suspiro cuando escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su despacho y a ésta abrirse lentamente

— ¿Si? — Dijo, tratando de ocultar su irritación cuando vio a su hija entrar despacio.

—Hola mamá — Rachel sonrió suavemente a pesar de su frustración.

—Hola cariño ¿qué tal el colegio hoy?

—Aburrido — Dijo la niña caminando hasta su escritorio.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? — Preguntó a la vez que tomaba a su hija y la sentaba en su regazo.

—Te he hecho un dibujo — dijo mientras lo ponía sobre su escritorio. Rachel lo agarró y sonrió al ver las letras que claramente no había escrito su hija. —Es nuestra familia. Mami me hizo poner a Elliot — masculló la niña. Rachel rió.

—No puedes excluir a tu hermano, cariño. Eso hará que se ponga triste — Dijo mirando las letras del dibujo y pensando en sus años en el instituto, cuando siempre encontraba notas en su escritorio, todas eran de su novia y siempre decían _"te quiero Rachel"_. Ella conservaba cada nota que su novia le dejó y cada vez que las leía no podía evitar sonreír.

—Hey — Levantó la vista del papel en dirección a esa dulce voz y vio a su mujer en la puerta — La cena está lista

—Gracias— dijo mientras su hija saltaba de su regazo y corría a la cocina— Quinn — la llamó y la rubia sonrió.

— ¿Si?

—Ven aquí — La rubia caminó hacia el escritorio y se sentó en el regazo de su esposa— Te quiero mucho — Quinn sonrió, tomó un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel en blanco y escribió algo en él antes de doblarlo y entregárselo a Rachel.

—Ábrelo —dijo. Rachel levantó una ceja y abrió el trozo de papel.

"_Yo también te quiero mucho"_

—Estás loca — Dijo, besando a su esposa con fuerza. Quinn le devolvió el beso y cuando se separó rió y dijo:

—Venga, vamos a cenar.

* * *

— Rachel ¿dónde vas? —Preguntó Quinn cuando vio que la morena se levantaba y se alejaba de su abrazo.

Estaban pasando una tarde realmente agradable juntas. Los niños estaban en sus habitaciones haciendo sus cosas y Quinn se las había arreglado para convencer a su mujer de pasar un tiempo con ella.

—Tengo que trabajar — Dijo. Quinn se burló

—Eso es lo único que siempre haces

—Y si tú hubieras entrado en la facultad de derecho sabrías por lo que estoy pasando — Soltó. Quinn apretó su mandíbula.

—¿Y tú de verdad piensa que a mí me gusta ser tu sirvienta? — Preguntó. Rachel se encogió de hombros — Quizá nos casamos demasiado jóvenes. Es decir, ¿quién se casa nada más acabar el instituto?

—Fuiste tú quien me lo propuso ¿recuerdas? —Rachel contraatacó. Quinn la fulminó con la mira.

— Y tú aceptaste. Y para que conste, tu sueño tampoco se ha hecho realidad. No te veo triunfando en Broadway —Soltó con dureza

—Quinn, eso no es justo — Reclamó. Pero su mujer la cortó antes de que pudiera seguir hablando

— Oh, ¿pero recordarme el hecho de que no pude entrar en la facultad de derecho lo es? Rachel, creo que acabo de descubrir porque estás siempre tan enfadada con el mundo. Estás furiosa porque realmente has fallado en algo, así que haces todo lo que puedes para demostrar que no eres una completa fracasada. Nuestras vidas no son definitivamente lo que imaginamos en el instituto pero cuando no conseguí entrar en la facultad de derecho y tú sí, pensé que mi vida seguiría siendo perfecta porque tú estarías en ella. Pero… tienes que decidir si probar al mundo que no eres una fracasada merece tanto la pena como para perderme, porque me niego a jugar a ser la ama de casa de una perdedora.

— ¿Cómo se supone que ser una de las abogadas más exitosas de Nueva York me convierte una perdedora? — Preguntó riendo sin gracia

—Descuidas a tu familia por ser "la exitosa abogada". Tu hijo pequeño a penas te reconoce y eres prácticamente una extraña para los otros tres. Me niego a hacerlos pasar por eso y me niego a que me menosprecies, porque lo haces. Soy casi el tipo de ama de casa de las que solía burlarme cuando era joven y vivíamos en Lima. Estoy a punto de convertirme en eso y no es gracioso. Crees que comprando un apartamento bonito, enviándome flores cada vez que faltas a una cena familiar o regalándoles cosas caras a tus hijos lo solucionas todo. Entiendo que tu trabajo es importante, pero yo también lo soy, los niños también lo son. Quizá no sé cómo ser nada a parte de "la esposa de Rachel", pero aprenderé si tengo que hacerlo —Dijo Quinn furiosa, caminó hacia el dormitorio que compartían y cerró dando un fuerte portazo.

Rachel se mordió el labio y dio media vuelta volviendo a su despacho, pero algo llamó su atención. Inclinándose hacia la derecha, sonrió al ver a Elliot (que fue reacio a dejar lo que sea que estaba construyendo cuando lo llamaron para cenar) mientras continuaba de construir su estructura.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó entrando a la habitación. Elliot se mordió el labio.

—Hola— susurró él con un poco de vergüenza. Rachel sintió que se le partía el corazón.

— ¿Puedo ver cómo construyes? —Preguntó sentándose en el suelo. Él asintió y le dio algunas piezas Lego — ¿Quieres que te ayude?

— ¡Sí! Te enseñaré — dijo trepando a su regazo y uniendo algunas piezas — ¿lo entiendes?

—Creo que necesito que me enseñes como se hace otra vez —Dijo, haciéndole cosquillas al pequeño.

Desde el pasillo, Quinn vio como Rachel y su hijo interactuaban durante un rato antes de interrumpir.

—Elliot —el niño levantó la mirada y vio a su madre apoyada en el marco de la puerta— Dile buenas noches a mamá.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó con un poco de tristeza.

—Es hora de irse a la cama hombrecito —Dijo Quinn, mientras alcanzaba su pijama.

—Pero no he terminado con mis Legos — Dijo protestando. Rachel se inclinó cerca de su oído y le susurró.

—Cariño, puedes terminar mañana cuando te despiertes, pero tienes que descansar, así no te quedarás dormido en el trabajo —Le dijo sonriendo. Elliot asintió levemente

—¿Me ayudarás mañana? —Preguntó el pequeño. Rachel mordió su labio y Quinn levantó una ceja, esperando la respuesta de su mujer.

—Haré lo posible para terminar mi trabajo y así podré ayudarte mañana, ¿de acuerdo? — Contestó. Quinn rodó los ojos mientras Elliot asentía y le daba un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

—Buenas noches mamá

—Buenas noches campeón — dijo parándose y llevándolo a la cama antes de salir de la habitación y pasar por al lado de su mujer.

—¿Puedes preparar a Sophia para que se vaya a la cama? Tiene que irse temprano a dormir porque hoy no ha ordenado su habitación —Rachel levantó una ceja

—Quinn, no debe ser para tanto…

—Ve a verlo con tus propios ojos —le dijo sin mirarla siquiera. Rachel salió y se dirigió a la habitación que había justo al lado de la de Elliot.

—¡Oh vaya! —Dijo cuando abrió la puerta. Sophia la miró y sonrió — Sophia tienes cinco años ¿cómo es posible que tengas la habitación tan desordenada como la de una adolescente? —Preguntó tratando de no reír

—No podía encontrar mis lápices de colores porque Elliot me los había escondido. Tuve que buscarlos por toda la habitación hasta que los encontré — Rachel rió

—Mami dice que tienes que irte a la cama temprano esta noche, y después de ver esta habitación, estoy de acuerdo. Vamos, te ayudaré a prepararte.

— Vale —Dijo, mientras Rachel la llevaba al aseo para ayudarla a lavarse los dientes. Después volvieron a la habitación para que la niña se cambiara de ropa — ¿Mamá?

— ¿Si? — Dijo Rachel distraída mientras le ponía la camiseta de su pijama

— ¿Podemos deshacernos de Elliot? — Preguntó inocentemente. Rachel cerró los ojos

—No cariño, no podemos deshacernos de Elliot —dijo con un tono cansado— Sophia tienes que intentar llevarte mejor con Elliot, él aún es pequeño y necesita que todos le prestemos atención. Por eso te esconde los lápices de colores, porque necesita tu atención. A mami y a mí no nos gusta veros pelear todo el tiempo. Sois hermanos y tienes que quererlo tanto como a Emma o a Chris —le explicó a la pequeña mientras la metía en la cama.

—Pero es que a veces me esconde las cosas y me pone de mal humor mamá — se quejó Sophia, que no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

—Ya lo sé Soph, pero es pequeño y hay cosas que aún no entiende. Tienes que tener un poco de paciencia con él. Mañana hablaré con él y le diré que no esconda más tus cosas ¿de acuerdo?

— Vale —contestó Sophia un poco más tranquila después las palabras de su madre.

Justo en ese momento Chris y Emma asomaban la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de su hermana pequeña.

—Mamá ¿puedes venir a corregir nuestros deberes? — Preguntaron los mellizos de 14 años.

—Dejadlos encima de mi escritorio y esperadme en mi despacho, los revisaré cuando termine de acostar a vuestra hermana— contestó sonriéndoles.

* * *

Cuando entró en su despacho, encontró a Emma y Chris sentados en las sillas de su escritorio discutiendo por algo

—¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa aquí? —Preguntó sorprendiendo a sus hijos en medio de la discusión

—Chris no me deja en paz mamá —se quejó su hija. Rachel miró a su hijo pidiendo una explicación.

—¡Mamá, Emma no deja de hablar por whatsapp con un chico mayor que ella que siempre se mete conmigo por los pasillos del instituto! — delató el joven.

—No es mi culpa que ellos se metan contigo, a lo mejor si no fueras tan friki nadie se metería contigo.

—Seguro que si tú no fueras tan fácil ninguno de los chicos mayores iría detrás de ti

— ¡CHRIS! — Replicó su hermana dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

— ¡BUENO BASTA! —Gritó Rachel, que empezaba a perder la paciencia — Chris, sal de mi despacho por favor, hablaré contigo más tarde —le ordenó a su hijo sin dejar de mirar a Emma que agachaba la cabeza al verse descubierta.

Cuando el chico salió, Rachel se levantó a cerrar la puerta para tener más intimidad.

—Emma ¿es cierto lo que ha dicho Chris? —Preguntó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos

—No… bueno, sí… ¡no sé! Mamá te juro que yo no sabía que esos chicos se metían con él

— ¿Cuántos años tiene ese chico?

— Dieciséis años…

— ¿Dieciséis años? ¡Emma tú acabas de cumplir catorce! ¿Estás saliendo con él?

—No, mamá… bueno, sí… es solo un amigo algo especial. Es verdad que hablamos mucho por whatsapp pero ya está. Solo nos hemos visto unas cuantas veces fuera del instituto y no es tan malo como dice Chris. Los únicos que se meten con él son sus amigos

— ¿Ha pasado algo más entre vosotros? ¿Algo que deba saber? —Preguntó preocupada por su hija

—No… — dijo mirando a sus manos que tenía sobre su regazo sin dejar de moverlas

—Emma, sabes que puedes hablar de todo conmigo. Ya sé que estos temas son un poco complicados de hablar con tus padres siendo adolescente, créeme, tus abuelos me lo hicieron pasar muy mal en su momento. —Su hija rió cuando Rachel dijo eso —Pero es para eso para lo que estamos, no tienes que sentir vergüenza para hablar de esto con tu madre o conmigo —le dijo, intentando que su hija se abriera y hablara con ella de lo que la preocupaba

—Ya lo sé mamá… —respondió Emma levantando un poco la cabeza y mirando a su madre— Es solo que… no sé cómo hablar esto con mami o contigo. Es decir, ya sé que las madres están para eso, pero vosotras… no sé… no es que no confíe en vosotras—dijo rápidamente al ver la mirada que le dio su madre—yo… solo… no estoy realmente preparada para esto… —Dijo agachando su cabeza nuevamente. No sabía cómo hablar de estos temas con su madre

—Em, ese chico ¿te ha presionado de algún modo para hacer algo? —Preguntó preocupada al ver la reacción de su hija.

Emma no respondió y aún con la cabeza agachada soltó algunas lágrimas, quitándolas rápidamente de su mejilla con la mano, tratando de que su madre no las notara. Pero era demasiado tarde. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Rachel estaba sentada a su lado y la sentó en su regazo. En ese momento Emma no aguantó más y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras su madre le acariciaba la cabeza

—Oh cariño, tranquila…. —dijo Rachel con los ojos cerrados tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas. No podía soportar ver a ninguno de sus hijos llorar —Emma, dime… habla conmigo por favor, ¿ese chico te ha forzado a algo? — Emma negó con la cabeza y aguantando las lágrimas trató de hablar.

—No, pero todas las chicas me dicen que si no lo hago pronto él se va a cansar de mí. Mamá hay chicas mucho más guapas que yo en el instituto, de verdad él me gusta mucho y no quiero que deje de hablar conmigo sólo por eso —Dijo acurrucándose de nuevo en el pecho de su madre y llorando más fuerte.

—Emma, tranquilízate. Lo que las demás digan no importa. Tú no eres como las demás. Cariño, eres muy joven para tener estas preocupaciones. Si no estás preparada para dar ese paso no lo des. Vas a conocer a muchos chicos a lo largo de tu vida, no merece la pena estar triste por esto. A parte, ese chico ni siquiera te ha pedido nada, deja que las cosas fluyan y si llegado el momento y sigues sin estar preparada habla con él y seguro que lo entenderá. Y si no lo entiende entonces él se lo pierde. Eres guapa, inteligente y simpática ¿quién no querría estar con Emma Berry Fabray? —Dijo sonriendo y haciendo sonreír a su hija

—Tienes razón, no tengo por qué forzar las cosas —espetó un poco más animada— Las otras chicas son unas zorras y si Liam no quiere seguir hablando conmigo después de esto, bueno… él se lo pierde—Dijo, haciendo que esta vez fuese su madre la que no pudiera aguantar una carcajada.

—Muy bien cariño, esa es la actitud —Dijo dándole un beso en la frente y limpiando sus lágrimas con los pulgares — Pero no utilices ese lenguaje delante de tu madre o las dos nos meteremos en problemas. Y por favor, ve a disculparte con Chris por lo de antes e intenta defenderlo en el instituto siempre que puedas

—¡Pero ha sido su culpa! A parte, él es mayor para defenderse solo—respondió un poco enfadada con su hermano

— Emma…. — le dijo Rachel con un tono amenazador

— Arrgg… está bien, me disculparé con él y trataré que no se meta en más líos en el instituto — dijo resignada

—Eso está mejor — dijo levantándose de la silla y volviendo a sentarse al otro lado del escritorio.

* * *

Después de hablar con Chris y explicarle que no debía tratar así a su hermana y de advertirle que no se metiera en más problemas en el instituto, se dedicó a corregir los deberes de sus hijos.

Cuando terminó de hacer todo eso, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su esposa, quien parecía estar dormida.

Mientras atravesaba la habitación para dirigirse al aseo procurando no hacer ruido, escucho una voz familiar.

—¿Qué estás tratando de demostrar? —Rachel se dio la vuelta y vio a Quinn sentada en la cama mirándola.

—No estoy tratando de demostrar nada — dijo mientras se ponía su pijama, se quitaba las lentillas y se ponía sus gafas. Quinn rodó sus ojos — Quinn, no aguanto más que ruedes los ojos cada vez que digo algo. Crees que todo lo que sale de mi es mentira y no es justo —dijo perdiendo la paciencia con su mujer.

—Lo que tú digas Rachel. ¿Por qué le das esperanzas a Elliot?

—¡No le doy esperanzas a Elliot! Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para acabar todo mi trabajo a tiempo y jugar con él — Dijo. Quinn se rió con sarcasmo — Vale, ¿sabes qué? Me voy a dormir al cuarto de invitados y por la mañana podemos hablar de divorcio porque eso es claramente lo que tú quieres —Dijo la abogada, abandonando la habitación y procurando no hacer mucho ruido al cerrar la puerta.

Quinn mordió su labio y se quedó paralizada, incluso sin ser consciente de las lágrimas que ya empezaban a caer por su rostro

* * *

Después de treinta minutos de dar vueltas en la cama, Rachel se levantó y fue a su despacho, decidiendo que si terminaba el trabajo ahora, podría pasar más tiempo con Elliot por la mañana.

Suspirando, descolgó el teléfono de su despacho, marcó un número y dejó un mensaje de voz:

—_Hola, soy yo. Sé que es tarde pero solo llamaba para decir que mañana no creo que vaya a trabajar. Estoy teniendo una noche larguísima tratando de terminar algunas cosas y no creo que mañana sea capaz de rendir bien en la oficina. Nos vemos otro día. Gracias _—Dijo.

Cuando colgó escuchó unos suaves toques en la puerta y levantó la mirada para ver a Quinn asomándose por la puerta.

— Hey —susurró. Rachel dejó los papeles que tenía en la mano sobre su escritorio

—Hey — respondió mordiéndose el labio. Quinn agachó la cabeza —Puedes entrar sabes…

—Claro —dijo Quinn entrando en la habitación y sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Rachel — ¿Por qué no vas a ir a trabajar mañana?

—Estaré muy ocupada terminando esto y ayudando a Elliot, porque a pesar de lo que pienses, voy a mantener la promesa que le he hecho a mi hijo, especialmente considerando que probablemente tú tendrás su custodia total. No he sido la madre del año exactamente…

— Rachel, yo no me quiero divorciar —dijo Quinn. Rachel bajó su mirada — Solo quiero a mi mujer de vuelta. Quiero a la antigua Rachel —agregó con los ojos un poco llorosos.

—No puedo ser esa Rachel más, Quinn. Esa Rachel murió junto con mis sueños de triunfar en Broadway.

—Yo no lo creo, sigo viendo a esa Rachel de vez en cuando. No digo que vuelvas a ser una diva, pero echo de menos a la mujer que me quería —dijo sin poder retener una lágrima.

—Quinn, yo siempre te voy a querer

—¿Entonces porque te vas a divorciar de mí? —Preguntó la rubia temerosa de escuchar la respuesta. Rachel se mordió el labio

—Porque cada vez que estoy con los niños me juzgas. No paras de juzgar todo lo que hago y digo, y estoy cansada de eso — Quinn suspiró al escuchar a Rachel hablar con tanta tristeza y frustración.

—Echo de menos lo que solíamos ser —dijo Quinn. Rachel de repente empezó a llorar y se sentó en el regazo de su mujer — Shhh… cariño, está bien —dijo acariciándole el pelo

—¡Quinnie yo no me quiero divorciar! —Quinn sonrió al escuchar a su mujer

—No me has llamado así en años —Dijo. Rachel se separó de ella

—¿Yo te acabo de decir que no me quiero divorciar y eso es en lo que tú te has fijado? —Quinn se encogió de hombros haciendo a Rachel reír —Vaya

—Echaba de menos ese apodo

—Odiabas ese apodo cuando estábamos en el instituto —Quinn sacudió su cabeza

—Fingía que lo odiaba. Era una perra y la capitana del equipo de animadoras, no me podía gustar un apodo como "Quinnie" —dijo. Rachel rió aún más —Y amaba a la chica que me lo puso, así que eso lo hacía aún mejor.

—Te quiero mucho —susurró Rachel. Quinn sonrió levemente

—Yo también te quiero — Dijo besando a su mujer. Cuando se separaron Rachel miró hacia los papeles que había esparcidos sobre su escritorio — Te dejaré volver al trabajo… ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

—Desgraciadamente, no. No puedes ver nada de esto, es confidencial. Pero…. ¿puedes ordenar aquellos papeles por mí? Me ahorrarías un montón de tiempo la verdad —Dijo Rachel. Quinn asintió y sonrió — Solo ponlos por orden alfabético en aquel archivador de allí —Explicó

— De acuerdo —Dijo agarrando el montón de papeles para empezar a ordenarlos

— ¡Espera! —Dijo Rachel, agarrando la cara de su mujer y besándola profundamente —Vale, ya te puedes ir — Quinn no pudo aguantar sonreír como una tonta

* * *

Rachel apartó la vista de su ordenador portátil y vio a Quinn tirada en el sofá de su despacho, dormida. Mirando al reloj, decidió que las dos de la madrugada era una buena hora para tomarse un descanso.

Se levantó del escritorio y llegó hasta el sofá. Se agachó enfrente del sofá.

—Quinnie —susurró acariciando la mejilla de su esposa y sonriendo cuando Quinn abrió sus ojos poco a poco

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó un poco desorientada.

—Te has quedado dormida después de ordenar mis papeles —contestó, besándola suavemente. Quinn sonrió

—No nos vamos a divorciar ¿verdad? —Rachel negó con la cabeza— Entonces ven y acuéstate aquí conmigo. Te he echado de menos — Rachel sonrió a la vez que Quinn se sentaba y tiraba de ella contra el sillón, dejando que sus piernas se apoyaran en su regazo mientras que Quinn apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel.

—Yo también te he echado de menos mi amor — susurró, besando la cabeza de Quinn. Trató de dormirse pero no pudo, todo lo que podía hacer era ver a la mujer que amaba dormir.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el amanecer asomaba por el horizonte, llenando la habitación de luz y pudo escuchar su despertador sonar desde la habitación.

—Quinn, tengo que ir a apagar el despertador antes de que despierte a alguno de los niños.

—¡No! —se quejó Quinn. Rachel se desprendió de su abrazo y la besó antes de caminar hasta su habitación para apagar el despertador.

Cuanto Rachel no volvió, Quinn se preocupó y fue hasta su habitación sólo para encontrar que Rachel se había quedado dormida en la cama. Sonriendo, Quinn sacudió un poco el cuerpo de su mujer

—Cariño, despierta y metete bajo el edredón y las sábanas —dijo suavemente. Rachel, de mala gana, se levantó y dejó que Quinn abriera las sábanas para ella antes de volver a acostarse en la cama — Te quiero. Descansa, te despierto sobre las once o así — le susurró a una ya dormida Rachel para acto seguido besarla y salir de la habitación —_Bueno, son las seis de la mañana… ¿qué se supone que hago yo ahora?_ — Pensó una vez fuera de la habitación

* * *

—Elliot, recuerda que tenemos que ser silenciosos porque mamá está dormida —Le dijo a su hijo cuando volvieron a casa después de llevar a los mayores al colegio e instituto.

—¿Me va a ayudar mamá cuando se despierte? — Quinn asintió

—Por eso se quedó anoche trabajando hasta tarde. Quería tener más tiempo esta mañana para ayudarte — Elliot sonrió

—Creo que la voy a esperar aquí —Dijo sentándose en el suelo en frente de la habitación de sus madres. Quinn sacudió la cabeza

—Te vas a aburrir después de un rato ahí sentado —le advirtió. Elliot se encogió de hombros —Eres un ser extraño, hombrecito —dijo agachándose y besando la mejilla de su hijo.

—¡Voy a por algunos juguetes! —dijo corriendo a su habitación. Quinn sonrió y fue a la cocina para fregar los platos del desayuno.

* * *

Rachel bostezó a la vez que se despertaba y miraba el reloj. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se permitió a sí misma dormir hasta tan tarde. Quedarse despierta hasta las una de la madrugada no era nada nuevo para ella, pero no se quedaba hasta las seis de la mañana desde que ella y Quinn estaban recién casadas.

Sonriendo al recordar a su esposa, se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta. Iba a salir de la habitación cuando casi tropieza con su hijo.

—¡Hola mamá! — Ella sonrió con algo de confusión.

—Hola Elliot… ¿qué estás haciendo ahí?

—¡Esperarte! — dijo mientras jugaba con sus coches de carrera en miniatura. Quinn se asomó al pasillo y sonrió mientras se acercaba a su mujer.

—Hola dormilona. Elliot ¿la has despertado? — El niño sacudió su cabeza.

—¡No, he sido silencioso!

—Ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí hasta que he abierto la puerta. Estaba soñando contigo y necesitaba a la Quinn real— Quinn sonrió y apretó a Rachel contra el marco de la puerta.

—Mi verdadera yo es mucho mejor que cualquiera con la que estuvieras soñando —susurró, besando a su mujer. Rachel la empujó — ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Nuestro hijo está justo ahí— Quinn sonrió y se apartó un poco.

—Él se dormirá en algún momento — susurró apartándose del todo y agachándose —Elliot recoge tus juguetes mientras mamá se despierta un poco más. Apuesto a que después de eso jugará contigo.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó entusiasmado

—Por supuesto — Dijo Quinn. Rachel sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar algo

* * *

—¿Lo has pasado bien? — Preguntó Quinn después de dejar a un dormido Elliot en su habitación. Rachel sonrió y siguió a su mujer fuera de la habitación de su hijo.

—Sí, lo he hecho. Aunque Elliot ha acabado conmigo. Es tan exigente, todo tenía que ser perfecto — Quinn levantó una ceja divertida — ¡Oh dios, es un mini yo!

—Lo es —Dijo Quinn burlándose de Rachel, para acto seguido besarla. Rachel sonrió cuando ambas cayeron en la cama — Entonces… ¿sigues cansada?

—No realmente — contestó acomodándose en la cama sobre Quinn — ¡Espera! —Dijo alejando un poco a Quinn, quien la miró con el ceño fruncido — No frunzas el ceño. Solo iba a decirte que deberíamos cerrar la puerta. Elliot puede despertarse. —Dijo levantándose y cerrando— Ahora ¿por dónde íbamos? — Sonrió— Te he echado tanto de menos — susurró mientras dejaba un rastro de besos por todo el rostro de su mujer hasta llegar a sus labios — No sabes cuanto…

Y eso fue todo lo que alcanzaron a decir.

Mientras se besaban sentían como la pasión las dominaba y perdían el control. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaban así. Solas. Las dos. Queriéndose como nunca. Sintiendo una felicidad plena que parecía olvidada.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la camiseta de Quinn había desaparecido. Rachel se detuvo un momento y se mordió el labio mientras contemplaba el torso semidesnudo de su mujer. Notó como su excitación se hacía más grande en sus pantalones y lo siguiente que hizo fue recorrer con su boca cada trozo de piel expuesto de Quinn.

Besó su abdomen definido (nadie diría que había pasado por cuatro partos), sus pechos por encima del sujetador, su clavícula, su cuello, su mandíbula y finalmente devoró sus labios. ¡La había echado tanto de menos!

Con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz de tener, después de casi dos mes sin tocar a su esposa y teniendo en cuenta que su excitación empezaba a ser dolorosa, Rachel desnudó a Quinn y la miró unos segundos más.

— ¿Piensas quedarte ahí mirándome todo el día? —Se burló Quinn

—No tienes ni idea de lo afortunada que soy por tenerte —dijo Rachel depositando un apasionado beso en los labios de su mujer.

Poco a poco, Quinn se fue deshaciendo de la ropa de su mujer hasta que las dos quedaron completamente desnudas.

Esta vez fue el turno de Quinn para quedarse mirando el cuerpo de Rachel.

—No sé quién de las dos tiene más suerte —susurró contra sus labios

Lo siguiente que sintió fue como Rachel dejaba un sendero de besos húmedos hasta llegar a su centro. En ese punto se detuvo y miró hacia arriba, a una Quinn cuyos ojos se habían oscurecido y miraban en su dirección

—Rachel por favor… —susurró

—¿Por favor qué? —Se burló

—No aguanto más…. —dijo casi sin aliento.

Después de eso, Quinn se estremeció cuando Rachel comenzó a jugar con su lengua entre los labios de su sexo y una de sus manos se encargaba de masajear su clítoris.

— ¡Oh dios…! — Se quejó Quinn ante el contacto — ¡Rach! —gritó más fuerte cuando Rachel aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos.

—Te he echado mucho de menos — volvió a susurrar Rachel sin detener su ritmo, mirando hacia arriba para encontrar a Quinn con los ojos cerrados.

Quinn no pudo evitar llevar una mano a la cabeza de Rachel y enredar sus dedos en su pelo, mientras esta aumentaba las embestidas con su lengua.

Cuando Rachel pensó que Quinn iba a llegar al orgasmo, paró totalmente sus movimientos y rió cuando su esposa se quejó haciendo una mueca que a Rachel le pareció adorable.

—¡NOOO! ¿Rachel por qué paras? Estaba a punto de… —Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque su mujer la calló con un beso tan intenso que pudo saborear su propia esencia.

—Shhh… tranquila. No entra en mis planes parar ahora —Dijo colocándose encima de Quinn y frotando su ingle contra la de su mujer.

Cuando Quinn sintió a Rachel sobre ella profundizó aún más el beso mientras llevaba una mano al miembro de su mujer, y con fuerza, lo apretó y masajeó de arriba abajo, sintiendo una gota de humedad en su punta.

— aaahh… Quinn… —susurró rompiendo el beso cuando sitió la mano de su mujer moverse y apretarse más fuerte sobre su erección.

—Rachel, por favor… te necesito —dijo. Ambas estaban con los ojos cerrados mientras Quinn movía el duro miembro de Rachel entre los labios de su sexo juntando su humedad y acariciando su clítoris con la punta.

Rachel pensó que Quinn ya estaba preparada para recibirla y en un movimiento delicado se ubicó en su entrada.

—Te quiero tanto, tanto… —susurró contra sus labios mientras la penetraba lentamente.

—Rach… —gimió, mordiendo el labio inferior de su esposa.

—Oh dios…— se quejó Rachel cuando sitió las paredes calientes del sexo de Quinn apretándola deliciosamente —Te quiero.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a moverse dentro y fuera de su esposa. En un movimiento lento primero para después aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas queriendo llegar lo más profundo posible en ella. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. Moviéndose rítmicamente.

Había perdido tanto tiempo peleando con Quinn los últimos meses que ahora lo que más quería era que esa sensación de estar tan dentro de ella fuera para siempre. Que ese momento no acabara nunca.

—Aaaah sí, Rach… ahí… aaahh… más rápido — Pidió cuando sintió a Rachel tocar ese punto en su interior que la volvía completamente loca.

Después de eso, Rachel aumentó sus movimientos. No quería que esa sensación acabara nunca, pero sentía sus cuerpos cada vez más sudorosos y cómo las paredes del sexo de Quinn la apretaban cada vez más, haciendo que le resultara prácticamente imposible contener su propio orgasmo.

Al empezar a sentir aquella presión, Rachel llevó una de sus manos al clítoris de su esposa para estimularlo y ayudarla a encontrar su liberación.

Rachel intentaba silenciar los gemidos (o más bien gritos) de su esposa besándola, pero llegados a ese punto incluso a ella le costaba contenerse.

Cuando pensó que no podría aguantar más, Quinn apretó muchísimo más sus paredes contra su miembro y gimió fuerte el nombre de su mujer mientras llegaba a su tan ansiado orgasmo. Unos segundos después Rachel se corría dentro de ella y se desplomaba sobre su cuerpo.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, Quinn tumbada sobre su espalda y Rachel sobre su pecho y aún dentro de ella mientras sus sudorosos cuerpos y sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad. En un rápido movimiento, Rachel giró sobre la cama y dejó a Quinn descansar sobre su pecho

—Realmente me alegro de que la habitación de Elliot sea la última del pasillo. Eres una escandalosa Quinn —Dijo burlándose de ella, mientras le hacía cosquillas. Quinn soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, no es mi culpa que mi mujer sea una diosa en la cama —contestó levantando su cabeza y besando a Rachel, un beso que su mujer se encargó de profundizar.

—Creo que nunca me voy a cansar de esto. Por favor, si algún día se me vuelve a pasar la idea del divorcio por la cabeza recuérdame este momento —dijo sonriendo mientras se le escapaba un bostezo.

—¿Estás cansada?

— Sí, ¿y tú?

—Un pocoo. Creo que aún nos da tiempo a tomar una pequeña siesta antes de que Elliot despierte. Voy a dejar la puerta abierta, así lo escucharemos cuando nos llame. —Dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al armario para ponerse ropa cómoda, pasándole algo para que Rachel también se cambiara.

—Vale —Dijo vistiéndose y esperando a que Quinn regresara. Cuando volvió a la cama, lo primero que Rachel hizo fue acurrucarse a su lado y abrazarla muy fuerte.

—Oye, ¿te importa si pongo música? No suelo dormir nunca la siesta y la música me suele ayudar a conciliar el sueño.

—Sí, tranquila —dijo Rachel liberando a su mujer de su abrazo para que pudiera enchufar el iPod a los pequeños altavoces que tenía en su mesita de noche.

Acto seguido empezó a sonar una canción de Alicia Keys que a Quinn le encantaba y que en ese momento a Rachel le pareció una broma del destino.

_Some people search for a fountain_  
_The promises forever young_  
_Some people need three dozen roses_  
_And that's the only way to prove you love them_

_Hand me the world on a silver platter_  
_And what good would it be?_  
_With no one to share, _  
_With no one who truly cares for me?_

—Lo siento, por mi comportamiento últimamente y por todo en general — le dijo dejando un suave beso en su cuello.— No sé en qué estaba pensando la verdad. Hoy mientras jugaba con Elliot me he dado cuenta de que me he perdido muchos momentos importantes en vuestras vida por estar trabajando día y noche. Y la verdad es que no sé como compensarlos... como compensarte...

—No tienes nada que sentir Rachel, está todo bien. Sólo prométeme que vas a intentar pasar más tiempo con nosotros. Realmente te hemos echado mucho de menos —le susurró dejando un beso en su pelo mientras sentía como sus parpados le pesaban y empezaba a sucumbir al cansancio de las actividades previas.

_Some people want it all_  
_But I don't want nothing at all_  
_If it ain't you baby_  
_If I ain't got you baby_  
_Some people want diamond rings_  
_Some just want everything_  
_But everything means nothing_  
_If I ain't got you_

Rachel se quedó un rato mirando a Quinn a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos que la habían cautivado años atrás y que los seguían haciendo tantos años después.

—Te quiero mucho Quinn. —Dijo dejando un suave beso en los labios de su mujer.

—Yo también te quiero mucho Rachel.

Y así se quedaron después de recuperar el tiempo perdido, abrazadas y prometiendo no volver a cometer los errores del pasado.


End file.
